guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Death by an arrow
User:D.B.A.A/Sig I have moved your page to User:Death by an arrow/Sig, D.B.A.A. is not your user name. Would you mind linking to your talk page/user talk somewhere in your signature? thx ^^ — Skuld 17:16, 24 December 2006 (CST) Sure ^^ srry im still going through all the things on wiki <------GuildWiki n00b:P image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 17:17, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Would you change your sig to include a link to your user page or talk page? -- (talk) 18:06, 24 December 2006 (CST) There ya go 8D image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:18, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Umm, I ment that your signature should have a link to your user page, not the othe rway round. I'll do it for you. :) -- (talk) 18:19, 24 December 2006 (CST) Omg feel stupid there i tried to fix it and i think i got it image:opera.gifUser:Death By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:21, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I edited your sif file. Did you put the following line in your preferences in the 'Custom signature' box?: :When putting that line to the box, remember also to check the 'Raw signature' check box. :And a small hint: Use one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the line to indent. When responding to someone, indent one time more than the person that you are replying to. -- (talk) 18:46, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Tnx and no i hadopera.jpgDeath By AN Arrowopera.jpg and the raw signature was checked off.... hun thats wierd ::I rlly owe u something! your so helpful to me and helping me got off to the right start tnk u so muchimage:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Umm, somethings still wrong with your sig. The page User:Death by an arrow/Sig is what you should be using as your sig as it is the working version, but you seem to be suing something else. -- (talk) 19:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::: OK i think i got it this time:P and if i don't plz fix it if u an or its possiblemcause im all confused now image:opera.gifUser:Death By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:11, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::I think you're trying to do something like this for your signature: :::::image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif :::::Note that your real user name is not capped, except for Death, but you can put the capitalized version after a pipe ('|') symbol as in the example above (edit this page to see that code - you can copy and paste it to your sig box on Preferences). Also, you probably want to add a redirect on opera.gif (and I'd suggest reuploading that image with a more specific filename) so clicking on it goes to your user or talk page; feel free to look at the code for the image in my sig for an example. — HarshLanguage 18:25, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Tnx I tried the pipe code thing so hopefully it works:D image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:37, 25 December 2006 (CST) Another question Whe I look at other peoples user page's they all look so creative and kool. How do i do that? Eg. Gem's page hadf the boxes and designs and what not. If you knwo PLZ tell me and help with instructions.image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 18:57, 24 December 2006 (CST) :To make something similiar, you can go to other peoples user pages and lick the edit link to see the source code. Remember not to save. If you copy code from others, please add credits to your user page. It would also be great if you don't directly copy code, but instead use it as an inspiration. -- (talk) 19:02, 24 December 2006 (CST) RFA Heya there merry Xmas and all that! Just a quick question did you mean to vote again Gem's Requests for adminship? I mean you can vote any way you want but it does seem a bit odd to say "Gem has helped me alot since i started a few days ago and its been really great and he deserves promotion alot" then vote against him!! --Xasxas256 00:10, 26 December 2006 (CST) : lol i thouht i was under the right oneXD man do i feel stupid I'll go fix it image:opera.gifDeath By An Arrowimage:opera.gif 09:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Heh heh well it was pretty funny! Don't stress about it too much, it was an innocent mistake and I had a laugh! --Xasxas256 01:43, 27 December 2006 (CST) Signature Sorry, but in signatures is allowed only 1 image. Please change your sig. --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 05:46, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)